


Farewell

by Entropia



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616
Genre: Civil War, Civil War (Marvel), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropia/pseuds/Entropia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Civil War. La guerra se va fraguando y el Capitán debe una despedida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

Estaba absorto en el trabajo, intentando no pensar, con las manchas de aceite de motor llegándole hasta los codos cuando lo escuchó… un profundo suspiro detrás de dónde se encontraba… Se giró y allí estaba él.

El perfecto soldado. Apoyado silencioso contra la pared. Sin el uniforme, con el pelo rubio más revuelto de lo normal. Los ojos azules, más cansados y tristes de lo que jamás los había visto, clavados en los suyos y un silencio que se los comía a los dos.

-Steve… -comenzó Tony.

-Stark –a Tony jamás le había sonado tan frío su propio apellido –He venido a…

-Ya, a ver si estaba buscando soluciones en el fondo de una botella. Siento decepcionarte… -gruñó en respuesta, volviendo de nuevo al motor que llevaba montando y desmontando metódicamente toda la noche.

-…a despedirme.

Tony dejó lo que estaba haciendo y resopló bajando la cabeza. Despedirse.

-¿No vas a discutir para intentar convencerme ni un poquito? –preguntó, cínico.

-No –respondió tajante el Capitán –Y tú tampoco. Tú crees estar haciendo lo correcto y yo me niego a participar en la caza de brujas en la que el gobierno y SHIELD quieren que participe…

-Ajá. –asintió el otro con un tono prepotente. Steve suspiró de nuevo. Aquel hombre tenía la bendita capacidad de acabar con su paciencia en tiempo récord.

-Tony, esto va a convertirse en una maldita guerra… Una guerra civil. Y tú y yo estamos en bandos opuestos.

-Ya lo sé. –volvió a encararle, mirándole con fiereza –¿Qué quieres decirme con eso, Steve?

-Que es posible que uno de los dos no salga vivo de ella –los ojos azules, tristes y cansados posados en los suyos –Porque en toda guerra hay bajas. Lo sabes y por eso tú también quieres despedirte. Por eso no has avisado a las autoridades de que estoy aquí para entregarme. –Aquel comentario provocó que una carcajada amarga escapase de la garganta del hombre de hierro.

-Sep… Debería hablar con Happy acerca de la seguridad de este sitio ¿no crees? –comentó en tono casual –Aquí entra cualquiera últimamente…

-Yo no soy cualquiera, Stark –respondió medio divertido.

Tony se levantó, con la más chulesca de sus sonrisas adornándole el rostro.

-Pues claro que no, Capi. –contestó en su habitual tono provocador –Pues claro que no…

"Capi". La mayor parte de superhéroes y mutantes le llamaban así, pero sonaba especial en la voz socarrona de Anthony Stark. Esa voz que al principio le sonaba como un "Pégame, por favor, que lo estás deseando" y que había terminado amando con toda su alma.

Le observó. A penas a un par de metros de él, despeinado, con los brazos sucios cruzados y una ceja levantada. Supuso que esperaba una respuesta… o al menos, que continuase hablando.

Pero ya no quedaba nada que decir.

Había ido a despedirse, y lo había hecho. Probablemente lo más sabio hubiera sido irse en aquel momento y dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero sus piernas no respondían para irse… O no querían responder.

Y el silencio se los comía.

Y el valiente fue Tony. Se aventuró a dar dos pasos hacia él, sin romper el contacto visual entre los dos. El que parecía el último frágil vínculo que los unía.

-Capi ,sabes tan bien como yo que lo más seguro es que no volvamos a hablarnos nunca más. Sabes que es posible que incluso lleguemos a odiarnos. –Steve le miró, con los brillantes ojos azules más tristes aún si cabía –Así que… Si hay algo que quieras decir, dispara.

No contestó. No quiso ni abrir la boca. Supo que si lo hacía se le quebraría la voz… En lugar de contestar, dio tres pasos, hasta quedar frente al otro, pidiendo un poco del valor que durante tantos años había empleado en su lucha contra el supercrimen para lidiar con aquella situación.

Y cuando Tony terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos, el Capitán tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo por qué había decidido rebelarse.

Atrapó sus labios y le besó. Lenta y profundamente, como tantas o tras veces habían hecho, un beso que olía al aceite de motor de Tony y a la camisa limpia de Steve… Largo, largo tiempo, recorrían sus bocas, memorizando cada rincón, grabándoselo a fuego en la memoria.

Porque lo sabían.

Sería el último. Un beso dulce y amargo, con sabor a despedida.

Se separaron con una sonrisa, triste y frágil. Tony volvió al motor sin decir una palabra y Steve volvió por donde había llegado. Salió, pasando inadvertido y corrió hasta llegar a un callejón solitario.

Aspiró el aire nocturno, guardando en su alma al hombre que sentía y cambiándolo por soldado que luchaba.

Porque la guerra civil había comenzado y ya nada podía pararla.


End file.
